narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto: Naruto the Movie
is the eleventh Naruto film and was first announced at the ending of The Last: Naruto the Movie. The movie is set to be released in Japanese theatres on August 7, 2015, and in other countries with English subtitles, later in 2015, with the USA on October 10. Masashi Kishimoto is conceiving the story about the next generation, tying into the Naruto Project. Synopsis With Naruto Uzumaki as the Seventh Hokage, Konohagakure is planning to host the Chūnin Exams to train new shinobi from all of the five allied villages. Among the entrants are Team Konohamaru: Sasuke Uchiha's daughter, Sarada Uchiha, who adores Naruto, Mitsuki, an exceptionally talented yet mysterious shinobi, and Boruto Uzumaki, Naruto's son who shows great potential, but despises and resented his father for not having the time to spend with his family because of work, leaving him alone. Meanwhile, Sasuke, who's been on a mission in another dimension, appears before Naruto to warn of a strange impending danger he has sensed. Naruto and Sasuke talk about shinobi of their mutual childhood's era. As they do, Boruto hears from Sarada that Sasuke is Naruto's "one and only rival". Wanting to discover his father's weak spot and surpass him, Boruto meets Sasuke and begs him to train him and take him on as an apprentice. Sasuke, who realises his friend's situation, promises to be Boruto's teacher "on one condition". Boruto decides to apply for the Chūnin Selection Exams alongside Sarada and Mitsuki to show his real abilities to Naruto. Boruto and the others persevere through the first examination, a match of intelligence, and the second examination, a match of teamwork. The third examination is one-on-one fighting in a coliseum, watched over by the Five Kage. In the end, Boruto is clashing against Shikadai Nara, the son of Shikamaru Nara. At that time, a huge explosion appears that twists and warps space, revealing an ominous duo shrouded with an evil aura, Momoshiki and Kinshiki whom both appear during the Exams and attempt to assassinate Naruto with the Rinnegan. Boruto is petrified and unable to do a thing while Sasuke guards him. As Naruto steps in front to shield them, he smiles faintly and disappears in front of Boruto from being hit by Momoshiki's jutsu. An inconceivable foe lies ahead as Sasuke, the Kage and Boruto, with a determination of steel, charge into the other dimension! Appearing Characters Cast * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikadai Nara * Chōchō Akimichi * Inojin Yamanaka * Mitsuki * Hinata Hyūga * Sakura Haruno * Himawari Uzumaki * Gaara * Chōjūrō * Kurotsuchi * Darui * Metal Lee * Shikamaru Nara * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Tenten * Shino Aburame * Sai * Rock Lee * Kakashi Hatake * Might Guy * Killer B * Yurui * Shinki * Katasuke * Temari * Ino Yamanaka * Omoi * Akatsuchi * Kankurō * Iruka Umino Antagonists * Momoshiki * Kinshiki Promotional Material * Zai no Sho — A limited edition official movie book is going to be released to those who will watch the movie in Japanese theatres. It contains an one-shot manga named , as well as chapter 700 in full color. * A light novel adaptation, written by Ukyō Kodachi, is going to be released in Japan on August 10, 2015 (ISBN 978-4087033731). * Boruto: Road to B, a manga-omake collaboration between Masashi Kishimoto, author of Naruto, and Kenji Taira, author of Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles and Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend. Trivia * The movie has two promotional posters drawn by Kishimoto. * In addition to writing the light novel of the movie, Ukyō Kodachi is also collaborating with Kishimoto on the movie screenplay. **Ukyō Kodachi is also the author of another Naruto novel: Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage. * The theme song for the movie is Diver, performed by KANA-BOON. See Also * Naruto Project External Links * Official Website Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::8 id:Boruto: Naruto the Movie